lost memories
by StickyWipplesnit143
Summary: Jack frost x oc book. Paris is a young 15 year old girl in the year of 2015, Paris is the adoptive sister of Jamie and Sophie. She has absolutely no memry of the life she had before she met them. She now embarks on a journey with the world famous jack frost to try and regain Her lost memories.
1. Chapter 1

A/n hi guys! This is my second story^^ #excitement it is a jack frost x oc story and i am overly excited i hope it works out! I had and idea for a story right after i watched rise of the guardians. So i made a oc that looks like repunzel with the magic glowing hair and all ànd it is yes super Long but her hair is meridas red colour and she has a few cute freckles on her face. The story is set in like 2015 and this girls name is Paris. Almost like rapunzel when paris's hair is cut it turns a redish brown instead of brown. She often wears it in the same flowery plait as rapunzel in tangled and she has blue green eyes that look like they have a orange flower in the middle. Hope i described her Well^^ oh also she is Jamie and sophies adopive older sister and she has a slight british accent.

Oh Well and enjoy!xx

Paris's POV

I yawned. Why was sophie ontop of me? "sophie get off!" I sad giggleing pulled her off me and layed her snugly back into my bed. I Looked at my watch and it said 07:15 I don't normally get up this early. I pulled myself out of bed and went over to my window. I wasn't surpised when I saw Jamie and his friends having a snowball fight in the snow. Then it hit me. "its snowing!" I squealed with delight and quickly threw on something warm. My hair was a different story. I phoned my best friends lola(who had chocolate brown skin and pretty brown eyes. She often had a stylish afro but now instead she has on long pretty braids. Her surname is huxtable.), Lisa(who had strawberry blonde brownish waist length hair she had tanned skin and blue eyes.) and bella(who had the same red hair as me except hers was just below her shoulders and she had a pretty forward fringe.)

They all agreed to come over, alomst like Every morning to help me handle this super duper long hair of mine. "Paris we can't keep on doing this, maybe you should donate your hair to cancer.. They could make hundereds of wigs with this long mane of yours!" Lisa said jokingly. I just lifted one eyebrow and smiled."pleeease just because your precious Liam Payne did that it does not incourage me to do so!" I said also jokingly

Once they'd finished I gave them some oreos as a reward. I had never seen snow before so I ran outside and jumped a couple of times in the snow. Me my friends, Jamee and his friends all built a snow man. We all had a super fun day and before I knew it, it was dark.

Jamies POV

"S-u-g-a-r jump into your racing cart sugar rush sugar rush" went the TV. We were watching sophies new favourite movie wreck it Ralph. The little candy racers are so cute I like the one with the candle on her head. Anyway Paris seemed to like it aswell. I saw jack come inn through the window. Only Sophie and I could see him so its fine. He sat next to me and began Watching.

The movie is over now, and jack, Sophie and I are now in my room. We started talking. "sooo jack, can I ask you... What is santas workshop like?" I asked with a Grin. "oh well I cannnt really say much about it kiddo except it is ginormous and full of amazing toys and funny little elves." jack replied fiddleing with his staff at the same Time. I can see there's something on h,his mind. "Jamie," he said slowly. "can I ask you something?" he carried on. "sure!" I said excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Paris's POV

where's Jamie? I walk over to his room he's laughing and talking. But to who? I knock on his door. *knock knock knock* "Jamie who are you talking to in there?" I ask him. "uhmmm jack frost..." he said cautiously. "oh really Jamie will you ever learn that talking to non exsistant people can make people possibly think your insane?" I asked him half opening the door with a giggle in my voice. Yup I was right there was nobody there

"but pariiiissss!" he wined "nope no buts, I appreciate that you like talking to your imaginary friend but please Jamie just talk to him in your head okay!" I said giggling as I brushed A loose part of my super long hair behind my ear. it didn't stay there though...

Jacks POV

The prettiest girl just opened the door. I don't think she could see me though. She had super long red hair. It was in a pretty plait that Was full of flowers I don't think that she did it herself though. She had really pale skin and blueish green eyes that looked as if they had a orange flower in the middle.

"oh really Jamie will you ever learn that talking to non exsistant people can make people possibly think your insane?" she said giggling. Excuse me? Non Exsistant? I crossed my arms and frowned. I flew over to the window and sat on the window pane.

"but pariiiissss!" he wined "nope no buts, I appreciate that you like talking to your imaginary friend but please Jamie just talk to him in your head okay!" she said giggling. Imaginary friend? That does it now she is really gonna get it!

I created a snowball and threw it in her face.. Hard! Jamie looked at me with shock in his eyes. The girl winced and wiped the snow of her face. "WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?!" she asked angrily. "uhmmm jack frost.." said Jamie on the verge of laughter. "JACK FLIPPEN FROST COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" she shouted.

Jamie was now bursting with laughter.

Jamies POV

Paris saw jack. I think she was starting to believe now. She had a rolled up ball of clean socks in her left hand behind her back. She was staring right at jack with an evil looking grin on her face. Jack started to explain, "look here okay, you said that I was non exsiatant and imaginary so I ju- " but he was cut off by Paris throwing the ball of socks right in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n hello guys!:D sorry that the last chapter was so sort and I'm sorry if this one is aswell..x_x

so guys I was just wondering would it be a good idea for me to do a twilight fanfic? I've been dying to do one for ages and im quite into naruto aswell!:3

just tell me what you guys think and I shall do it! I'm also starting a new wreck it ralph fanfic and if you want your oc in it just pm me! I'm adding all ocs in!:D

so if those ideas are any good just review and let me know!

And also I'm very into RP so if any sugar rush racers/ocs wanna RP let me know me being sticky wipplesnit I have my best friend(citrusella) so I'm willing to make some more friends!:D

And

3

2

1

READ!:D

Jacks POV

Ouch she hit me. With socks. In my face. Well that's kinda embarrassing. Her an Jamie were rolling on the floor laughing. "AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BET YOU WERNT EXPECTING THAT MR FROST!" Paris Excliamed. Hmph. No fair, I was supposed to be the one with the upper hand here! Grrr. "okay Jamie goodnight!" she said tucking Jamie in bed and kissing him on the forhead.

She then walked out the door and closed it half way and walked off. She didn't even bother say goodbye? I'm not letting her win this one sorry.

I found Her bedroom window and hid under he windowsill. I looked up a Little bit and I saw her walk in switch on her lamp and sat on her bed. I ducked down again made a snowball went up and when she want looking I threw the snowball at the back of her head. She laughed. Wait she laughed? Why? "jack I know your there!" she said crossing her arms.

Paris's POV

Grrr he got me with another snowball. I knew he wouldn't let me win this one. Even though I don't even know him that well I knew myself well enough that I wouldn't. "can I. come in?" he asked me. "uhmm sure?.." I said nervously. I'm not used to being around guys my age.

"great 'cause it freezing outside!" he said pretending to be cold. Jack frost? Cold? Now I've seen everything. I'm sure jack wouldn't mind helping me un-plait my hair. "so what are you gonna do now?" he asked me trying to make conversation. "uhmm I was thinking of unplaiting my hair and healing this cut I have on my hand" I said kinda fast. No way I didn't just give the secrete of my hair away did I? Oh fudge...

"wait how Exactly can you heal you hand?" jack asked confused. "foget I said t hat..." I said looking down. It reminded me that I don't even know anything about myself. All I. Know is that I have magic hair that glows when I sing and that it has a power to heal the. wounded and can also make people look younger. I didn't want to tell that to jack yet. Heck! I haven't even told Jamie and his parents yet.

"you will tell me orrrr.." he said holding up a snow ball at me "no no no jack mercy mercy!" I said putting my hands up laughing. He was laughing too. Just then I quickly grabbed the snowball out his hand and smashed it in his face. I fell on the ground laughing. "fine be like that!" he said walking towards the window wiping the snow off his face. "wait jack!" I said still bursting with laughter. I decided to stop.

"Snow ball fight tomorrow at the park deal?" I asked him holding my hand out For him to shake it. "Deal!" he said with a mischievous grin on his face. He then flew out the window. I was so tired after that, I just got into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
